


Going For A Ride

by MadameBaggio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Pairings, One Shot, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sex Pollen, Sexy Times, Smut, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple one-shots, Darcy-centered!!!</p><p>Different pairings, tropes to vote and a whole lotta love!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. READ THIS

Hey, guys!  
  
Here I am, with a brand new idea!  
  
I'm going to write some smutty one shots (yummy), all Darcy-centered, but different pairings at each chapter. Kind of like **Eeny Meeny Miny Mo**. Those one shots won't be connected and they all come from that crazy -and horny -place in my mind.  
  
This first "chapter" is going to be used mostly as a summary, so you know which pairing and trope are in what chapter. Things will be added as we go on.  
  
At the end of each chapter I'll tell you who's the next pairing and give you a choice of three tropes. You'll have four days to vote and the most voted one gets written.  
  
This is supposed to be something light and relaxing to read, that means that no angst, pining, suffering or death shall be found in here.  
  
Also, girls can have a crazy fun sex life as much as boys can, so no slut shaming will happen and Darcy won't have any insecurities regarding her sexuality. I'm not saying that things like that don't happen, or making light of this social problem. But I want a Darcy free of those things, because it's OK to like sex a lot and not be ashamed of it.  
  
Finally, please remember that English isn't my first language. So please, let me know if I make too many mistakes. And - if anyone is interested- I'm always looking for a beta reader.  
  
Now let's go with the fun!  
  
**_Chapter 1: Darcy Lewis/Peter Quill (sex pollen)_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Darcy Lewis/Jarvis_** (still open to vote)


	2. Darcy Lewis/Peter Quill - Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy Lewis and Peter Quill face a little bit of... Sex Pollen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD!!!
> 
> I am so sorry for all this delay. I had this story ready on my notebook for weeks now, but I had no time to pass it to my computer... I am so sorry again.
> 
> I have no plans to let this much time pass again, but... No promises.
> 
> The prompt chosen was sex pollen. It has always sounded like a lot of fun to me. lol
> 
> For sex pollen reason I feel like I should warn you all this chapter might be more Explicit than I planned, more due to language, so proceed with caution. Also, this hasn't been beta read and I did it in a bit of a hurry, so I'm not sure of what you may find in there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Don’t touch it! It’ll melt your skin right off your bones!”

 

Darcy turned her head on Peter’s direction and arched a brow. “You don’t know that.” She reminded him flatly, but she still stepped away from the orb. Just to be sure.

 

“But wouldn’t that be cool?” Peter grinned at her.

 

“So you want my flesh to melt?” Darcy asked, completely unamused.

 

“Oh no. I love your flesh.” He moved his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Darcy had been spoiled by Thor’s version of alien contact –big, friendly and great eye candy. OK, maybe she was being a bit biased and purposefully forgetting that he came with a crazy brother, a Destroyer and dark elves, but Thor was cool! Peter Quill? He wasn’t.

 

OK, OK! Fine, maybe she was being overly dramatic. And they were friends. Kind of. Most of the time they flirted. She liked flirting with him.

 

Right now she was considering that.

 

When Thor came back from Asgard –bringing Bruce with him, of all people –he also came back with a guy named Peter Quill, a dude that had the balls to call himself Galaxy Lord and walk around with a bunch of very weird aliens.

 

Peter was all sarcasm, inappropriate jokes and sexual innuendo. In fact, so much that Tony felt compelled to make a DNA test to be sure that he didn’t have a sibling around the galaxy. (The test came back negative, in case anyone was wondering)

 

He was so bloody annoying most of the time, but he was also funny and so corny with those old songs of his. He was also a flirt.

 

Every time he and his guardians were around he’d flirt shamelessly with her. And Jane. And Pepper. And Maria…

 

You get the idea.

 

She wasn’t sure of how serious he was about all that flirting, so she just went along. Besides, she didn’t know what his deal with that Gamora lady was and she liked breathing, thank you very much.

 

Still… He was hot and dorky. Darcy wouldn’t mind going for an intergalactic rid with him.

 

“Do you think Stark is gonna be long?” He asked suddenly.

 

“Why? Do you have somewhere to be?”

 

“I was wondering if we have time for a quickie.” He winked at her.

 

“You’re such a charmer, Quill.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Only for you, Lewis.”

 

Darcy grinned back at him. “Friday, is Tony almost back?”

 

“No, Miss Lewis.” The AI replied smoothly. “Sir is currently arguing with Mister Rocket, two floors up.”

 

Peter snickered but Darcy just rolled her eyes again. It figured.

 

The Guardians had arrived the day before bringing what appeared to be a shipment of orbs with them. They found those things being sold on the black market, but Drax thought it was a good idea to kill everyone before they had the chance to ask what they were for.

 

Rocket had been analyzing them and figured out they were some kind of explosive device and that they had some kind of gas inside them.

 

Peter forbade Rocket to try and open one of them inside their space ship, so they decided to drop by and see if Tony could scan it or something.

 

Pepper promised to kill him if it exploded the facility.

 

It probably would. At least a bit.

 

So now Darcy was babysitting the orb, while Tony went around looking for the proper equipment to analyze it. It’d probably take him a while to get back, since he stopped every thirty seconds to argue with Rocket. It was very interesting to watch.

 

Gamora was likely sparring with Nat, while Drax would be eating all their food supply. She had no idea of why Peter was there, waiting with her. It probably had something to do with her boobs.

 

“Is that bot carrying a fire extinguisher?” Peter asked suddenly.

 

“Dum-E!” Darcy ran in the direction of the bot, that was on collision course with the table where the orb was, waving a fire extinguisher around.

 

Peter was laughing his ass off a bit to the left and being completely useless.

 

Darcy took the extinguisher from the bot and put it aside. “Go see if Tony and Rocket need some help.” She told it gently.

 

The small bot made a happy bipping sound and zoomed out of the lab.

 

“That was close.” Peter snickered.

 

“This isn’t funny.” Darcy sighed.

 

“Relax, Lewis.” He smiled good naturedly. “This thing is safe with us.”

 

Before Darcy could tell him no to jinx it, Butterfingers came wheeling from the back of the lab, probably to follow Dum-E, and this time the ex-intern, now assistant, wasn’t fast  enough to stop it. The bot hit the table full speed.

 

Butterfingers just carried on, leaving quickly, but Darcy was watching, almost in slow motion, the orb roll off the table, towards the floor.

 

It looked like one of those movies, even the part where everybody dives for the object. Peter was the one to actually dive for the thing. It was all in vain, the orb fell to the ground with a cracking sound.

 

Alarms started blaring around and Darcy and Peter froze in their positions –the man still belly down on the floor.

 

“What’s with the noise?” He demanded without movie.

 

“Friday is programed to alert everyone of threats.” Darcy informed over the sounds. “This thing is supposed to explode, remember?”

 

“Isn’t it supposed to have some kind of gas in it too?” Peter asked.

 

As if waiting for a cue some kind of purple gas started escaping the orb. The sound of the alarms changed and the doors were closed –and very likely sealed.

 

“No, no.” Peter rolled away from the orb and turned to run out of the lab, just to see the whole place sealed. “Tell this thing to open the door!” He demanded of Darcy.

 

“She won’t.” Darcy realized with a painful clarity.

 

She swallowed painfully, trying to hold in the desire to cry. What if this thing really was meant to melt bones? What if it was some kind of space Ebola?

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WON’T?” Peter demanded.

 

Oh yeah, he was still there.

 

“It’s protocol. From the moment the moment that a ‘threat’ was brought into the Facility she’s been waiting to enter lockdown mode. When that gas leaked she sealed the room to prevent contamination.” Darcy spoke mechanically, remembering all the stupid training she had to do to work in the labs.

 

She had laughed at those!

 

“She’ll purify the air and…”

 

“They can’t keep us here!” Peter protested –rather loudly.

 

“Sure they can.” Darcy sighed, feeling defeated. “Gas escaped. This is a quarantine zone now.”

 

“Lewis!” Tony appeared on the other side of the glass doors, Rocket by his side. Bruce and Jane were also there. They probable heard the alarm and came running from their own labs. “What the fuck?”

 

“Butterfingers dropped it.” She summarized coming closer to the glass.

 

Jane looked like she was about to cry.

 

“Was there gas in it?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yes, something like…”

 

“GET US OUT OF HERE!” Peter demanded punching the glass.

 

Jane looked like she really wanted to. That was sweet of her.

 

“We can’t leave them there!” Rocket turned to Tony.

 

“We don’t know if they caught something that is transmissible.” Bruce indicated. “They can’t leave. They can contagious.”

 

“How long do you plan on leaving us here?” Peter demanded.

 

“At least 48 hours.” Tony was the one to answer.

 

“WHAT?” Darcy and Peter yelled at the same time.

 

“You have a bathroom and the back room has a sofa bed.” Tony indicated like it was a great thing. There is water in the fridge.”

 

“There should be chocolate and pop tarts on the cabinet I use. “Jane offered. “And some Gatorade, I think.”

 

Darcy let her forehead hit the glass. She couldn’t believe this! She could die, because of such a stupid thing. How was that fair?

 

“Darcy.” She jumped when she realized that Jane had been calling her name. “Are you feeling anything?”

 

Darcy almost laughed hysterically at that, but then decided to think about it for a second. She was trembling a bit and her heart was racing inside her chest, but she guessed this was the adrenaline. Besides that…

 

“No.” She replied honestly. “I don’t feel anything.”

 

“I don’t either!” Peter was quick to add. “Can we leave now?”

 

“No.” Bruce shook his head heavily. “It might take some time for whatever was in there to affect you. We need to observe you two.”

 

“Darcy…” Jane looked like she was about to start crying and Rocket looked like he was considering murdering Tony and just opening the damn door.

 

“It’s gonna be fine, Janey.” Darcy smiled at her boos. “Don’t worry.”

 

XxX

 

Half an hour later Darcy realized that maybe things wouldn't be fine.

 

Something was definitely going on with her.

 

Bruce had made some more questions, Tony instructed Friday to keep an eye on them –more specifically their vitals –and then they left. Now the genius and the raccoon were even more decided to crack one of those orbs and figure out what they had in them.

 

Peter had gone somewhere to sulk and Darcy went to the back room and opened the sofa bed. The thing took most of the space in the room and they used it for cat naps when they pulled all-nighters. She also assumed that some lab sex had happened in that thing, but she didn’t want to think too much about it, not when that was the only place to sleep in.

 

She had lain down and closed her eyes to try and relax. That was when it started to happen. She just started feeling hot. First she kicked off her shoes, then took off her sweater. She quickly realized it wasn’t enough and soon her leggings as well. That was about the time she stopped enough to think that something was wrong.

 

She touched her forehead and noticed she had a fever. “Friday, what’s my body’s temperature?”

 

“You’re nearing 100 degrees, Miss Lewis.” Was the reply.

 

“Shit.”

 

It was strange, though. Darcy had had fevers before. Normally, when she had one, she felt like crap; her body felt hot and crappy, but she shivered at the same time.  This wasn’t the same feeling. Sure, she was hot, but her body was full of energy.

 

And there was this thing on the back of her mind…

 

That was when she heard Peter moving around restlessly. She decided to see if he was feeling the same thing. Besides, he had been closer to the gas and got a lot of it directly to his face.

 

“Peter.” She called, coming out of the back room, only to find him facing the wall, only on his pants. His skin –what she could see of it –was flushed.

 

“I’m hot.” He spoke to the wall. “And I feel like my clothes are made of sandpaper.”

 

Now that he said it, Darcy felt the same. It was like her skin was oversensitive and her clothes were just too much. Her bra was even worse, pure torture against her breasts, that felt even more sensitive than they already were.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” She demanded breathless.

 

Peter just groaned in response and Darcy had to look at him because that hadn’t been a painful groan, not exactly.

 

“Peter?” She called coming closer.

 

She could see his profile now. And he was hard. It was more than obvious, since his jeans did nothing to hide his arousal; and the sight of it made Darcy soaked. Not wet, soaked. She pressed her thighs together, seeking some kind of relief.

 

That was what got her thinking: sure, Peter was hot and he got her going, but not like that. Not in a way that all she could think about was taking his clothes off, sucking his cock and riding him like a…

 

“Lewis! Stop staring!” He said through clenched teeth.

 

That was then Darcy finally realized what was going on and started laughing hysterically.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Peter demanded.

 

“Don’t you see? We’ve been dosed with some kind of alien sex pollen! Fucking sex pollen!”

 

“I think that ‘fucking sex pollen’ is a redundancy.” Peter quipped, but it sounded strained. “So that means this is one of those ‘fuck or die’ situations I’ve read so much about?”

 

“Where? In porn magazines?” Darcy fanned herself. Maybe if she kept talking she could ignore this, him and how much she wanted to fuck him. “And I don’t know.”

 

“If you permit me, miss Lewis.” Friday’s voice cut them. “Your body’s temperature –as well as Mr. Quill’s –has been steadily rising in alarming levels. This could be an effect of the gas.”

 

“Great.” Darcy took a deep breath, trying to clear her head, but it was like fucking was the only thing she could think about, especially now that they had said it out loud.

 

“Lewis, stop rubbing your thighs together!” Peter growled.

 

“She hadn’t even noticed she was doing it. “Well, then stop rubbing your dick, dick.” He threw back.

 

Obviously Peter was going through the same problem.

 

“Friday, inform Tony of the symptoms, then activate the privacy protocols.” Darcy ordered, because whatever happened from now on, it sure as hell wouldn’t be PG-13.

 

“Privacy protocols can’t be activated during quarantine.” Friday reminded her.

 

“You’ll still be monitoring us and you can deactivate it if you see some kind of danger.” Darcy reasoned with the IA.

 

Friday became silent, like she was considering it, but she was probably consulting Tony. He would never let her forget this.

 

“Privacy mode activated, miss Lewis.” Friday informed her.

 

The glass windows turned to black, the cameras were not recording anymore and now only Friday was monitoring the place for signs of distress.

 

Darcy was glad for the privacy because her body was going nuts. Her nipples were painfully erect, she could feel how wet she was and her skin was on fire. The only thing on her mind was how much she wanted Peter to fuck her. Hard. Rough. NOW.

 

“What are we going to do?” She managed to ask, through clenched teeth.

 

Because, sure yeah, she knew what her body wanted, but this was an extreme situation and the lines were more than a bit blurred.

 

Peter’s laugh was more than a bit strained. “I’m pretty sure we’re thinking of the same thing.” He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Darcy…” He breathed in and out again. “Look, you don’t have to… We don’t need to…”

 

It was kind of sweet of him to say that, especially considering the wet spot on his jeans. It was also very unnecessary; it was very obvious they would be doing this anyway.

 

“Peter, it’s fine.” Darcy assured him. “I don’t have that much self-control, and I’m pretty sure we’d have had sex anyway at some point, so…”

 

“We would?” He asked hopefully, taking a step in her direction.

 

“Sure, sure. Now, can we…”

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

They went at each other at the same time. The way they kissed and touched had a kind of desperation to it, because they realized –very soon –only the skin of the other relieved the burning on their own.

 

“Just for the record, I’d have done…”

 

“I honestly don’t care right now.” Darcy shut him up with a kiss.

 

“Can we at least get to the couch?” Peter asked between kisses (and bites).

 

That was probably a good idea, but now that Darcy had her hands on him, the idea of letting go –even to go to the couch where they could fuck –seemed terrible. So they just stumbled around, kissing and groping at each other, until they finally found the couch/bed.

 

The few clothes they were still wearing were disposed of with very little care. If Darcy was in a clear thinking frame of mind she might be worried about the tearing sounds, but… Yeah.

 

Darcy was peppering kisses –and bites- down Peter’s chest, her intent quite obvious, when he stopped her. “Get over here.” He pulled at her shoulder.

 

Darcy wasn’t sure of what he was planning until he kept pulling her. Now, it’d been a while since the last time she did a 69, but Darcy was so horny right now, that she’d take anything as long as Peter touched her.

 

She straddled Peter’s head as carefully as she could, and she was so fucking that she came with the first touch of his tongue.

 

“Did you just…”

 

“Yeah, just keep going!”

 

So –being the nice guy that he was –Peter latched on her clit and sucked and Darcy returned the favor, because she was also nice like that.

 

He wasn’t the biggest guy she’d ever seen, but he was deliciously thick and she could barely wait to have him inside her.

 

She licked him from base to tip, before putting him in her mouth and sucking. Peter’s hip bucked against the bed, and he redoubled his efforts on her, adding his fingers to the mix.

 

Darcy came again, whit a hoarse cry and so did Peter, but she was still horny and he was still hard.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking with me.” She groaned.

 

“Not yet, darling.” Peter replied, his head still between her thighs.

 

She would have slapped him, if she didn’t need him to fuck her.

 

Darcy got off him and, as soon as he was free, Peter pounced on her. Suddenly the intern was on her back, with the beefcake between her legs. Not bad for a Tuesday…

 

His face was flushed and his pupils were blown, while his eyes looked a bit unfocused. Darcy wondered if she looked as wild as he did.

 

“Slow down. Slow down…” Peter was repeating to himself, taking deep breaths.

 

Darcy guessed he was talking to himself, but she tried to take a deep breath and take the advice to herself. She had no idea how long this was going to last and her body could only take so much.

 

But at the same time she wanted to slow down, her body was demanding more, burning and sensitive.

 

“Kiss me, Quill.” She demanded.

 

Peter obeyed immediately. He even tried to go slower, but it was impossible. As soon as their lips touched they felt the desire coming back. Her hands grasped at his body and his groped at hers.

 

The guardian lost very little time in getting inside her body. Darcy was so wet that it was ridiculously easy. She locked her legs around his waist and Peter pounded into her.

 

She was glad to find out that she was right: his thickness was perfect, it felt like he was hitting all the right spots inside her.

 

If Darcy had any rational thought left inside her head, she lost it all in that moment. There was nothing on her mind, but the idea of being just like this, with his cock inside of her. Again. And again.

 

The whole world faded and the only things left were the feeling of his beard rasping her skin, his lips sucking on her nipples, his fingers pumping in her pussy, his chest against hers.

 

They had no idea of how much time passed or how many times they fucked. Someone would have to burn this couch –possibly this room –after this was over. Darcy came so many times she felt completely boneless; her body was drained of energy, exhausted. Her legs were protesting and she had barely moved yet.

 

“Darcy.” She opened her eyes slowly. Her head felt heavy and her mouth was dry, like she had a hangover.

 

She almost giggled when she thought about it: a hangover of orgasms.

 

“Darcy.” More forceful now.

 

That wasn’t Peter’s voice!

 

She sat quickly and found Natasha standing by the door and looking at her, her expression carefully neutral. “What the fuck, Nat!” She hissed, clutching the sheet to her chest, while Peter snored by her side.

 

Then she remembered… There hadn’t been a sheet before. “Did you…”

 

“Yes.”

 

Darcy was trying very hard not to die of embarrassment.

 

“It’s been 12 hours and the air is clear of the chemical, according to Friday.” Natasha spoke, her voice all business. “I brought you some food and drinks. And clothes.”

 

Now that Darcy was thinking about it, she was happy that it was Natasha there. And that she had brought food.

 

“Thanks.” She said sincerely.

 

Natasha nodded. “I’ll go now.”

 

“Please.” Darcy sighed in relief. “And Tony…”

 

“Don’t worry. Pepper and I had a very serious talk with him.” The red head assured her. “He’ll behave. As much as Tony can behave, anyway.”

 

Darcy winced in sympathy. The two red heads could be downright scary when they wanted.

 

Natasha finally left and Darcy sighed one more time. Now that she was fully awaken she could feel all of the parts in her body that were hurting, especially her lady bits. She was also feeling a little bit gross now.

 

“I need a shower. Or twenty.” She looked at Peter –who was still sleeping soundly and snoring –and shook him. “Hey, Quill.”

 

“What? What?” He almost fell of the couch. “Please, Lewis, don’t tell me you need to fuck again. I think my dick is about to fall off.” He whined.

 

Darcy wrinkled her nose. “The effect is gone, your idiot.”

 

“Thanks the stars.” He groaned. “I had no idea you were that insatiable.”

 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “We have food and clothes.”

 

Peter groaned again. “Fuck. Who brought it?”

 

“You don’t wanna know.” She sighed another time. “God, no more sex for a month! My little flower is dead.”

 

Peter snorted. “Your what?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I feel like I owe you dinner or something.” Peter commented.

 

“Buddy, you owe me the whole freaking restaurant.” Darcy snarked back. “But we can have pizza. Tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Peter agreed. They both remained in a peaceful silence for a few seconds, until… “You weren’t serious about the ‘no sex for a month’ thing, right?”

 

“Shut up, Quill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Yey!
> 
> Let me know how you feel about this.
> 
> Next pairing: Darcy Lewis/ Jarvis (as in Jarvis was never an IA, he was always a real guy)
> 
> Tropes:
> 
> 1- lab sex  
> 2 - love/hate relationship  
> 3 - fake boyfriend
> 
> I'll take votes until Friday (15).
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> xoxo


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

READ ME! READ ME!

Sorry to make you have false hopes... It wasn't my intention, but I thought it would be fair to warn you guys...

I haven't posted recently because my computer is dead and I don’t have money to buy a new one immediately. I am trying to fix this as fast as possible, because I really miss writing.

I just wanted to let you all know that I haven’t abandoned any of these fanfictions and that I have every intention of being back as soon as possible.

I’m really sorry for all this delay.

I really appreciate all the support you guys give me. You’re the best.

Hope to see you all soon.

Xoxo

Madame


End file.
